Alice
Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth), commonly known as “Alice”, is the heroine of the game. Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alipheese XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. As the Monster Lord, Alice possesses extreme physical strength as well as dangerous magic, namely Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord’s Cruelty. In addition, she is capable of inflicting numerous status ailments through her eyes, to which Luka calls her a “walking altered status machine”. Her sexual skill is also proven to be top-notch, using every part of her body to rape a man and bring him to ecstasy within a matter of seconds. Alice becomes the traveling companion of the protagonist Luka and accompanies him on his journey to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist. Alice is first encountered on Ilias’s birthday when Luka finds her lying unconscious in a crater. Prior to this, Ilias’s message to Luka is interrupted as she neglects attending Luka’s baptism. Alice, while inside Luka's house, says “I owed her for giving me so many wounds… Goddess that Created the World… how stupid.”, which indicates that Ilias attacked her, of which Luka is completely oblivious to. Additionally, Alice mentions that she was just leaving Hellgondo in order to start her adventure as a traveling gourmet, and Ilias most likely attacked her in order to bring her and Luka together as a part of the goddess’s master plan. This, along with the goddess despising monsters, may explain Alice’s hatred towards Ilias. Alice follows Luka on both a gourmet and sightseeing tour of the world, as well as finding the cause behind the Slaughter of Remina. Being a snake monster, she is prone to gluttony as thoughts of food often dominate her free thinking. She often berates Luka for his ignorance and lack of ability. Although she has claimed several times that she will not aid Luka in his battles against monsters (refusing to lay a hand on her “cute subordinates”), she provides him with both combat and endurance training that exponentially increases his power. On rare occasions, she intervenes with a fight, providing Luka with the advantage needed to be victorious. By the end of Chapter 2, she is Luka’s partner in battle, closest friend, and lover. Behind Alice’s strong minded exterior is a traumatized individual who wishes to fix the mistake that she made when she was a child and bring peace to both monsters and humans. Biography Her mother, Alice XV (Fifteenth), had a dream of coexistence between humans and monsters, however she believed that she would have to sacrifice herself in order to achieve this goal. She was slain by Marcellus, Lazarus, Merlin and Karen. After realizing the Monster Lord’s intentions, they prepared to announce her wishes. However, Alice XVI came and attacked, unintentionally ruining her mother’s plan. Additionally, she killed Merlin and Karen, the latter a woman whom Marcellus and Lazarus loved, and they founded Ilias Kreuz out of vengeance. She was then raised by Tamamo, the tutor for the Monster Lords from the fifth generation. However, she was bullied by kitsunes back then and wanted vengeance; Tamamo reasons that this was one of her methods in raising the Monster Lord, otherwise Alice would turn against humanity. Alice also mentions that she never left the castle at a young age, and was constantly fed second-hand semen in order to survive. When Alice’s Monster Lord ceremony took place, it was a five-way battle between herself, Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie and Granberia. Alma Elma would leave the match early purely on a whim, Tamamo and Erubetie KO’d each other and after Alice saw every move that the dragonkin had at her disposal, she came out on top by defeating Granberia. Alice then formed the Four Heavenly Knights from the combatants to keep power in check. As the Monster Lord, no monster dares revolt against her. Alice soon decided to leave Hellgondo to travel the world, however she was attacked by an unknown creature and crash landed at the Ilias Continent. It was not long until Luka found Alice unconscious in a crater, opted to ignore her or help her. If he ignores, Luka runs off to be baptized by Ilias, only to find out she did not appear. He mysteriously wanders back to where he found Alice, and with a grown hatred for humanity, she begins attacking him. She easily overpowers Luka, who monologues that “strong” hardly describes her, then proceeds to rape him with an opening at the tip of her tail, and finally kills him. If Luka decides to help her, she wakes up and begins to ask Luka about her whereabouts and who he is. He can either choose to answer honestly, lie, or say nothing at all. Going with a lie (saying she just ascended to heaven and died, and then claim to be a slime) or not responding will lead to her hypnotizing him to speak, in a rather pathetic manner. As Luka leaves to be baptized, Alice coils around him and asks why he did not strike her when he had the chance. He reveals his dreams of coexistence, which intrigues her and claims that the idea is merely silly. She releases him, but Ilias does not show up to baptize him. Alice then appears to Luka in his house. Even after not baptized by Ilias, she convinces Luka to continue his journey, and decides to accompany him as a traveling gourmet. However, she wonders how long he can cling onto his “silly belief” of coexistence, and will abandon him once he drops it. Additionally, she insults him by calling him a “fake hero” and an “idiot”. During their journey, she makes Luka hold onto the World Traveler, a 500 year old book which is the ultimate guide for any adventurer or gourmet. Being a very old item, Luka assumes the information is outdated. After chasing off a Slug Girl, Alice warns him that she is not his ally, and is merely observing him. She refuses to partake in battle against other monsters and hides from them, and if Luka fails to put up a fight, she will abandon him. Setting up camp, she notes how poor his swordplay is and decides to teach him his first skill: Demon Decapitation. She also tips that using Guard against enemies that prepare threatening attacks will ultimately dodge the said attack. Alice also teaches him the functions of SP. She then instructs him to use Demon Decapitation; Luka aims it at Alice but she dodges it with ease, and then calls him an idiot for thinking he could hit her. Moving onto Iliasburg, Alice mentions that the town has an inn which is famed for its Ama-ama Dango, however as a monster she cannot step in. Luka convinces her to disguise herself, otherwise she would not be able to enjoy the luxury. However, the town is under attack by Granberia, a member of the Four Heavenly Knights. As she attempts to kill Luka for not revealing who taught him Demon Decapitation, Alice steps in and stops her. As Granberia kneels, Alice berates her actions for attacking a town mercilessly and not allowing her to savor the town’s Ama-ama Dango, and orders her to leave. Luka is left dumbfounded by this, leaving Alice to insult him once again. Staying at the inn for chasing away the attacking monster, the innkeeper agrees to give them the “Hero’s Rate” and the two stay overnight. Alice then savors the luxurious food and then rapes Luka with a handjob for semen. When the two leave Iliasburg, Alice takes note of Luka not fighting to the fullest in battles. She then gives him the Angel Halo, a sword melted with 666 angels and can seal any sort of creature. After changing an Earthworm Girl into a regular earthworm, Luka thanks Alice for the sword, despite his opinion of the weapon’s grotesque appearance. At Happiness Village, Alice insults the female citizens for not standing up to the attacking harpies, relying instead on sending adventurers to do the rigmarole, which is most likely the main cause of their disappearances. Embarrassed, they then realize that they must fight back against the harpies. Once Luka resolves the whole issue, Alice happily munches away on Happiness Honey. As they leave, the Queen Harpy asks Alice something, to which she swiftly replies that she is merely a traveling gourmand. The harpy leaves it at that, leaving Luka dumbfounded. Fending off a Leech Girl on the road to Ilias Port, the two set up camp. Luka then tells the story of how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord 500 years ago, which annoys Alice for telling a story of a monster being slain right in front of another monster. Alice laments over the current Monster Lord losing her way about humans (foreshadowing her past) and even claims knows the current Monster Lord who may be “closer than Luka thinks”, which confuses him. She then decides to teach him Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust, or just Thunder Thrust having omitted the first part. Alice tells Luka about the skill’s “horrid, bloody” backstory, which disturbs the fake hero. At the end of the Treasure Cave, Tamamo, another member of the Four Heavenly Knights, accidentally reveals Alice being the Monster Lord, Alipheese XVI. After Tamamo leaves, she mentions that she wasn’t hiding it; he was too stupid to notice the obvious hints (the Evaluation, Granberia kneeling before Alice, Queen Harpy attempting to ask about her status, “the Monster Lord being closer than Luka thinks”). As the Monster Lord, she stated “only in self-defense shall you exert power” to her minions, however many ignored her law or interpreted it in another way. With the ultimate enemy in front of her, she asks Luka what he would do. If Luka chooses to fight, Alice quickly disarms him as her lower body opens up, revealing hideous tentacles. In a vore scene, she sticks Luka in her lower opening and devours him. Believing that the Monster Lord isn’t his enemy and is not evil, Luka states that if the Monster Lord were to be defeated, the rest of her minions would be confused. Continuing their journey, Luka acknowledges that she won’t lay a hand on her “cute little subordinates” and is merely someone who is traveling with him. Heading to Iliasport Alice hypnotizes the captain to allow them to sail to Sentora. While on the boat, she teaches Luka Demon Skull Beheading. Suddenly, the chilly winds stir as the Poseidon’s Bell rings, and an intruder boards: Alma Elma, one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Acting a representative for monsters world-wide, she asks her lord if she can execute Luka as an act of “self-defense”; Alice doesn’t care. When Luka ‘defeats’ the Succubus Queen, Alice allows her to retreat. Upon reaching Port Natalia, Alice proceeds to calm Luka down after his encounter with Lazarus, who blew up the mermaid school. At the inn, Luka explains what Ilias Kreuz is to her. Afterwards, she then proceeds to rape him with a tailjob. After sleeping at the inn, the two exit the Port and continue on west to San Ilia, where Luka plans to meet the San Ilia King to receive advice on how to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights. When they arrive and Luka signs up, he informs Alice of one of her commandments “Point your sword at the Goddess and thou shalt cry” when they pass by a statue of Goddess Ilias, which Alice is annoyed with. Shortly before they decide to exit the castle, a captain guardsman tells Luka the King has requested him. Upon meeting the San Ilia King, he tells Luka to search for three sages, pass their trials, and claim the Goddess Sword - said to make even the Monster Lord bow before it; however, Alice scornfully looks at it and is not kneeling. When Luka is shown the sword, Alice calls the San Ilia King’s wisdom a “crapload” and “blasphemy” and shatters the blade, sending the King into a psychological trauma. Alice then tells Luka the true hero’s path; he must find the Four Spirits and receive their blessings, only then shall Luka receive mighty power. Luka seems a bit doubtful, which Alice reminds him that there is no point to fulfilling the King’s quest as the Goddess Sword is already shattered. Alice and Luka head into the San Ilia Library to locate the Four Animists and their Sources, a book containing information about the Four Spirits. However, a trio of monsters pop out from the book, claiming that they are under the order of the Monster Lord to defend the book. While Luka fights them, Alice burns books about Ilias to cook her potatoes. After the defeat of the first monster, Page 17, Luka questions about the monsters actions and their claims; Alice responds that monsters often use the term “Monster Lord” as an excuse. This then gives her a flashback a few years prior where Alice really did order Pages 17, 257, and 65537 to protect the Four Animists and their Sources to prevent a human from misusing it; 65537 questions that why don’t they just burn it instead, which Alice firmly responds that she dislikes that (which is ironic). After remembering all of this, Alice quickly claims that she doesn’t know anything - Luka calls it suspicious although he does not pursue it as it wouldn’t lead him anywhere. Before he fights Page 65537, Alice warns him with her “amazing intuition” that the final monster is very powerful; even when Luka defeats her, Page 65537 reveals to have an immunity to sealing, although her weakness is fire; luckily, Alice accidentally burns her potatoes which sets the library ablaze, defeating the book monster once and for all. The guards appear and try to put out the fire, prompting Luka and Alice to leave - Alice gives him the Four Animists and their Sources when he accidentally left it behind. Back in Port Natalia, after Luka accepts Meia’s request on helping her and her lover to get married, Alice helps guide him to find the Kraken while giving him rather useless tips on fighting the Sea Anemone Girl and Anglerfish Girl. Along the way, Alice informs him that there are two requirements for lamias in her clan to get married; the male must defeat the lamia in combat, and the man must want to marry her. During the fight with Kraken and when Luka’s attacks prove ineffective against her Absolute Water Defense, Alice briefly shows up and hypnotizes Luka to sleep, unlocking Luka’s hidden powers to crush the Kraken and her defenses. Alice returns when the Kraken loses the will to fight. After Kraken weds Meia and her lover and all three give their respective “blessings”, Kraken asks if Alice is the Monster Lord, despite having been said already. When they decide to head to the Haunted Manor, Alice shows her obvious fearful reaction towards ghosts, and becomes separated from Luka. She falls into a small crypt and Luka later finds her praying to escape from the ghost. After being informed of Chrome’s nefarious schemes, Alice blows up a coffin containing the necromancer and bitch slaps Chrome. She pleads for mercy and promises to never again scare Alice and flees. After Chrome leaves, the ghostly spirits whose bodies were possessed by her appears, causing Alice to faint. Luka pulls her out of the mansion where he meets a strange woman in a lab coat who recognizes Alice as the Monster Lord, and then leaves afterward. Upon recovering in San Ilia, she urges Luka to leave the ghostly infested kingdom with blank eyes. Setting up camp before entering the Forest of Spirits, Alice is again pissed with Luka telling a story of the origin of the Monster Lord to a Monster Lord. Alice corrects the story, saying that the founder was an equal counterpart to Ilias and descended from the heavens to live amongst the creatures of the world, eventually returning to the heaven after entrusting the title to the second generation. Alice also teaches Luka Death Sword Chaos Star, which strongly resembles Ninefold Rakshasa. When Luka parades into the Forest of Spirits, Alice refuses to enter, as it would send panic amongst the fairy inhabitants. After he leaves and acquires Sylph’s power, a bizarre monster known as the Chimera Dryad shows up; Alice says she does not even know of such a creature. The Chimera Dryad mindlessly attacks both Luka and Alice, prompting her to use Omega Blaze against it in retaliation, however the creature does not flinch. Luka convinces Alice to let him handle it as it is his duty as a hero; Alice warns him to be careful. A long battle ensures with Luka as the victor. Alice returns and assumes that the Chimera Dryad is some sort of parasitic creature that infected a female human. The two decide to journey to the Safina region to the Sabasa Castle. Along the way, Alice catches some scorpions and convinces Luka to cook them for her, much to his chagrin. After accepting a quest from the Sabasa King to rescue his kidnapped daughter Sara and the two decide to head to the inn, Alice confronts Luka about his beliefs and why he believes he must die for them. Luka tells her about his father and explains his connection with Ilias Kreuz. Luka believes he must die in order to reverse his father’s actions, but Alice tells him off, saying the crimes of the father do not extend to the child. After Alice encourages Luka, she proceeds to rape him with her breasts. Heading to the Pyramid for the Sabasa King’s request, Alice decides to stay outside. Prior to completing the request, Alice demands a feast as a reward and happily attacks her dish. Right after entering the Safaru Ruins, Alice licks a rock and confirms that animists did once live there, which Luka defines as “the final skill learned by a glutton.” Once again refusing to help, Alice disappears. Once he finds Gnome, Alice returns and informs him that using the power of the earth is much harder than the power of wind. She mentions that the next two spirits, Undine and Salamander, have higher combat experience than Sylph and Gnome, and hints something special about Salamander but refuses to reveal it. When Luka and Alice head to the Noah region and Grand Noah Castle, Alice convinces Luka to head to Yamatai Village to try out their cuisines. Shortly, a Centaur Girl appears and attacks. After defeating the Centaur Girl, Alice decides to cook for the night. Her attempts to make dinner herself ended up in a battle against Nabe and failed miserably. In the end, she was never taught cooking skills and was only taught how to become the Monster Lord. She reveals to have been tutored by Tamamo. During the night, Alice trains Luka once again. However, he learns nothing, but is told of a story of Heinrich using the Four Spirits to defeat the 8th Monster Lord, also known as Black Alice. Before entering the Grand Noah Castle, the two come across a nun. Alice calls out her disguise being poor and the nun reveals to be a Lamia. The nun is in fact devoted to Ilias, which seems to be a rather difficult positon for a monster to be in. She informs them that the north is less harsh to monsters, which also prompts Alice to drop her guise. Upon reaching Grand Noah Castle, they learn humans and monsters coexisting peacefully in the town. While searching for information, Alice spots a tail ribbon that matches her clothes in a display of monster accessories in the Tool Shop. Although he comments that the the accessories are quite expensive, Luka buys it for her; he decides the money was worth it when he sees how happy Alice is. After heading to the inn, Luka asks Alice about the flower on her head and she explains that it is a part of her body. She uses her hair and the flowers to rape Luka for “nutrients.” The following morning, they head to the Grand Noah Colosseum. Their comment on the outcome of a battle between a Minotauros and a Centaur catches the eye of the Grand Noah Queen disguised as an noblewoman. When a Dullahan and a male human fight, the monster immediately takes advantage of the human; the Grand Noah Queen invites them to her hall and she recruits Luka to fight in the upcoming Queen’s Cup in order to restore the Colosseum’s former honor. After Luka defeats the Cerberus in the semifinals, Alice appears and tries to persuade Luka into forfeiting against the next match with a powerful unknown monster named “Kyuba”, despite being strong as one of her fingertips. If Luka agrees to forfeit, he becomes afraid of many monsters and Alice leaves him, prompting a Game Over. Luka sternly declines and Alice leaves him to fight his next match. On the way to Yamatai Village, Alice and Luka become separated when she leaves him to play in the snow on the mountain. After Luka defeats a Yuki-onna, Alice saves him before he freezes to death and carries him over the mountain. Before they proceed to the village, Alice suggests that they take a snack break. Just when Luka pulls out food, a Nekomata peers out from the corner and begs for the Grilled Sea Anemone. If he gives it to her, he will receive the Nekomata’s Bell, although he’ll be concerned that Alice might be mad for giving away food. If he refuses and then seals the Nekomata, Alice attempts to pet the monster, only for it to hiss and run away when Luka assumes she’s trying to eat the sealed cat. Luka asks if she likes cats, which Alice nervously responds that she does like anybody else. While at the village, the villagers appeal to Alice as the “Mighty Snake” and gives her food offerings. The chief appears and informs them of a monster named Yamata no Orochi who demands human sacrifices once every year. Alice agrees to root out the monster. While looking for some information in the village, Luka stumbles upon Tamamo, who is also freeloading from the villagers but she considers Yamatai Village to be her hometown. Tamamo shoos away Alice who picks one of her tails and reveals to Luka that she had kitsune bully Alice to prevent her from hating humanity. That night, Alice appears and gives Luka the Tamamo Ball (which is, in fact, Tamamo herself curled up into a ball), once again refusing to assist and leaves. Luka soon decides to head to Plansect Village and ignores Alice’s warnings of heading there as it would only fuel his curiosity. However, instead of the villagers coexisting as he was informed of, the plants and insects are at a massive war. Alice briefly appears before Luka after being “seduced” into joining the plant’s side. She tells him that even if she were to order the monsters to stop fighting, war would once again soon arise. Despite her cute subordinates fighting one another, she says that sacrifice is needed in the end for coexistence. Despite Luka’s triumph over the insects, the plants immediately betray him and continue oppressing the insects. After he defeats their army, Alice appears and tells him that his mistake was only listening to one side. Having lost his path, Alice tells him to follow his own convictions rather than the image of a hero he had used to vindicate his own actions; she reminds him why he took up the sword to fight; to protect the weak who are bullied by the strong, whether they be human or monster. Luka decides to end the stupid war once and for all. With the decision to recruit Undine who is at Undine’s Spring, Alice once again decides to wait outside. She tells him that a hidden cave exists by stepping into the water. Before he enters, a booming voice echoes from the lake; Alice recognizes it but refuses to talk about it. After Luka’s rough battle with Heavenly Knight and Queen Slime Erubetie and successfully acquires Undine’s power, Alice made crude drawings of the “Idiot Fake Hero” in the dirt and the tells Luka that humans had troubled the slimes by polluting their water, causing their queen to act. On the way to the Gold region and Grangold, Alice tells Luka the story about her Monster Lord coronation with her against the soon-to-be Four Heavenly Knights to acquire the throne. After fighting the Scylla and camping afterward, Alice tries to teach Luka the Serene Mind, but is unsuccessful. Instead, she teaches him Lightning Sword Flash since he has gotten better at using Sylph. Upon reaching Grangold, they encounter the Golem Girl, which, like the Chimera Dryad, is unknown to Alice. After they manage to enter the kingdom, they learn about humans “coexisting” with monsters, which instead feels like the humans are using monsters as slaves. A magical scientist reveals that they have kept the Queen Ant in custody, which surprises Alice. While resting at the inn, an Automata Girl comes in to provide “service”, which Luka immediately refuses; Alice “rewards” him by raping him with a blowjob. The next morning, the monsters go on a rampage and start attacking humans. Alice tells him to leave it as it is, let them reap what they sow. Luka has the option to disagree and help the humans. If he does agree to help, Alice later leads Luka down to the castle basement where they run into a scientist; Alice hypnotizes her and she reveals that the strange woman in a lab coat, named Promestein, gave Grangold the technology to contain and control the Queen Ant, and supposedly the Monster Lord. However, recently the machines have stopped working. Alice leaves to fetch the Grangold King while Luka fights the Queen Ant, who refuses to back down. Alice convinces the Grangold King that he must take action, and drags him back to the castle basement before Luka can deal the finishing blow. The Queen Ant recognizes her Lord, but Alice tells her that it is not important. Alice and Luka eventually convinces Queen Ant to stand down, considering how her actions would be viewed by others. They then decide to head to the Succubus Village where succubi are said to flock on the Purple Sabbath, which is soon occuring. Alice insults the human males as well as Luka, calling them “damn perverts.” At the inn, Alice informs Luka the true nature of the Purple Sabbath; senior succubi arrive in the village and transform the human females into succubi. Not concerned, Alice leaves him to deal with the problem himself. After Luka defeats and seals all the succubi, he attempts to save the men who were drained to exhaustion. Alice returns and revives the men while accidentally unsealing all of the succubi. The succubi and the human males agree to coexist, while the revived Lilith recognizes the Monster Lord, mistaking her as the Alipheese the Eleventh. Luka wants to check out the rumor behind the Lady’s Village where men entering the village mysteriously vanish, while ignoring Alice’s warning. After the women claim there is no truth to the rumor and Luka leaves, Alice appears and tells him if he had noticed something strange in the village; indeed there is no men. When Luka returns, the female inhabitants immediately drop their guise and attack. He heads to fight the mastermind, Cassandra, before their battle is interrupted by Alice. She reveals that her mother once fought against Cassandra for the throne and dreamed of coexistence, despite Alice poking holes in Luka’s beliefs. Cassandra was defeated and left in shame, but now can have some satisfaction by killing her enemy’s daughter. Alice decides to take charge and enact her right as Monster Lord to be the judge, jury and executioner of Cassandra, as it is an issue from the last generation; she hypnotizes Cassandra’s flesh to dissolve her. Cassandra pleads for mercy, but Alice ignores her, stating that she would trample against Cassandra’s beliefs of the strong overcoming the weak, killing her and leaving the village leaderless and empty. Setting up camp before Gold Volcano, Alice once again tries to teach Luka Serene Mind, but still no luck. Instead, she teaches him Earth Rumbling Decapitation, as his mastery with Gnome has increased. Luka soon comes face-to-face with a Dragon Girl. Before the battle, Alice warns him that he must use Serene Mind or he will lose. In the heated battle, the Dragon Girl pushes Luka to the limit and finally attains Serene Mind, defeating the monster. Alice claims his near-death experience “shortened her life”. Salamander shows up momentarily and challenges Luka; before the fight ensures, Alice warns him that Salamander was the one who mentored Granberia, although the fire spirit claims that her student has long surpassed the teacher. After acquiring Salamander’s power, Granberia shows up and challenges Luka to a battle. Alice chides Granberia for randomly attacking heroes again, but the Heavenly Knight states that Luka is different than those heroes; he has grown strong and is a warrior she has longed to face. Despite Luka’s efforts, Granberia’s abilities prove peerless when she uses her ultimate technique: Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Alice convinces Granberia to “let the fruit ripen before picking it”, who retreats and decides to wait for Luka until then. Luka is then taken to Gold Port where he recovers from his injuries in only one night, despite Alice claiming it would take nearly a month. Luka dreams of the sacrifice Alice XV made to four humans for coexistence; a young Alice appears and goes berserk. After he wakes up, Alice is shocked at Luka’s astounding recovery, then teaches him Serene Demon Sword as a reward for the mastery of Serene Mind. However, she warns him that she unable to teach him Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, as it is a rarely used maneuver. Looking for a way to enter Hellgondo, the sailors tell Luka that there is no way other than a Garuda Girl, which no longer exists. Alice tells Luka that he must gather the Six Orbs to hatch a Garuda Girl egg, where one still lies in the Bird God Shrine. Luckily, Amira appears and informs them the location of the Six Orbs, and gives Luka the Red, Yellow, and Green if he does not have them at this point. Alice points out that the Blue is in the hands of the Kraken and the Silver in Poseidoness’. Heading back to Kraken, she mistakes having wed Alice and Luka, much to the Monster Lord’s chagrin. Kraken willingly gives them the orb and wishes them well on their journey. Searching for the Purple Orb, they encounter the self-proclaimed granddaughter of the famed Selene, Selena, who claims that the orb was one of Selene’s treasures. Along the way, Alice discovers Selena is actually Selene’s ghost, frightening her. When Luka hears from a guard in Gold Port that Sara was actually kidnapped by inhabitants of Fairy’s Island, Alice decides to stay out, but not before sniffing out the masterminds behind the kidnapping by using her sense of smell on a letter sent. After defeating the Queen Fairy, Queen Elf, and the succubization of Sara, Granberia shows up and attempts to execute Queen Elf for possible rebellion against the Monster Lord, only to be stopped by Sara as the Monster Lord would not want her subordinates attacking each other. The Queen Elf confirms her allegiance with the Monster Lord, and warns them of a monster who claimed herself as Black Alice, who plans to overthrow the current Alice. With the Six Orbs in hand, they proceed to the shrine to hatch the egg. However, when they arrive, the egg is missing; a nearby Ilias Kreuz member sulks and Luka “persuades” him to reveal that the egg was taken by his comrades to the Ilias Kreuz headquarters at Gold Port; Alice tells Luka not to worry for the egg cannot be destroyed by human hands. Luka decides to march right in and claim the egg; Alice seems worried - not about the egg, but because of Luka’s attitude, given his own history with the organization and his father’s role in it. Upon entering the headquarters, Luka confronts Lazarus who is trying to destroy the egg. He is then told that his father was not killed by a monster, but Lazarus himself. He also reveals that he was one of the four heroes who defeated Alice’s mother; when Alice went berserk immediately after, she unintentionally killed Merlin and Karen, the latter a women both Marcellus and Lazarus loved. In grief and anger, the survivors founded Ilias Kreuz out of revenge; Lazarus clearly bears deep scars from seeing his love torn apart before his eyes: coexistence is impossible when the other side has the power to inflict such horrors upon them. Alice soon walks in and interrupt Lazarus’ ranting, but it only takes a moment for her to be recognized by him. Alice tells Lazarus that she too shared the hope for peace with her mother, but Lazarus isn’t hearing from the woman who killed his companions – in his eyes, anybody who lies down with a monster is betraying their memory, and that includes Luka’s father. Luka finally snaps and draws his Iron Sword; Lazarus yells to go ahead and kill him, he’d rather die than turn back now. Alice stops Luka, saying that he has no reason to dirty his hands on Lazarus and turns him to stone instead, denying him his wish to die as a martyr. Before hatching the egg, Alice takes Luka up to a hill overlooking Gold Port to recuperate. With the mental shock getting to him, Luka feels his faith crumbling and says that his “mask” has finally come off. Alice reassures him saying he is a true hero for standing up for the weak and persecuted. After cheering Luka up, Alice finally breaks down and tells him the events that happened before and after her mother's death. She feels she needs to atone for destroying her mother's wish, but Luka tells her that instead of atonement, she’s inheriting her mother’s will just like he is with his father. After resolving their problems and determination renewed, Alice decides to give Luka an “experience” of the “pleasure of women”, and rapes him via vaginal intercourse in her human form as a loophole to Ilias’s commandments. At the end, Alice reveals that she had just given Luka her virginity and was prohibited from having contact with humans at a young age, being fed second-hand semen. On the next day, they head back to Ilias Kreuz to hatch the egg; Alice suddenly remembers that the power of at least two monsters is also needed. Luckily, Amira appears and agrees to help. The two lamias recite words and the egg is successfully hatched. Alice names the newly hatched Garuda Girl “Galda”, a play on her original name. By Alice’s command, the harpy ferries her and Luka to Hellgondo. As they fly, they are interrupted by a Wyvern who claims to be an aerial defense soldier of the Monster Lord. Alice hides under one of Galda’s feathers as Luka and the Wyvern battle. Soon, they reach Hellgondo. Alice orders Galda to take her leave, and the harpy does so. Alice tells Luka that she wants to scout Remina to the west, but wards him away from the Sealed Sinner’s Prison to the east as it holds no significance to his goal. At Remina, the duo learns from the evidence that both humans and monsters were killed. Just then, two Chimera Beasts swarm and attack, soon followed by presumably hundreds. Alice punches one of the beasts to the wall and leaves to kick ass while Luka is left to deal with the one in front of him. After defeating the Chimera Beast, Luka searches out for Alice while noticing the heavy damage she had caused to the Chimeras. Just then, he notices Promestein and wonders that she may have had something to do with the Slaughter of Remina. After Luka seals the Chimera Dryad Vore which soon shows up after he locates Promestein, he discovers a feather, which a bloodied Alice claims to have belonged to an angel. She tells him that it is time to leave, and staying around will not indulge any more answers. Despite Alice’s claims of monsters not nearing the Sealed Sinner’s Prison, this doesn’t stop a Vampire and a Behemoth from attacking en-route. At the prison, they learn that it was built by Ilias to permanently imprison souls, most of those who have rebelled against Ilias. An inscription on the prison says “Heinrich Hein”, leaving them to believe that Heinrich revolted. Finally deciding to stop the Four Heavenly Knights once and for all at the Monster Lord’s Castle, the two set up camp for the final time. Alice teaches Luka the ultimate technique that Heinrich used to vanquish Black Alice: Quadruple Giga, infusing all four elements to deal a massive impact. Luka actually thanks Alice for teaching him a move that does not have a horrific backstory. Upon arriving at the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alice takes her leave from Luka, wishing him good luck in the final stage of his journey, no matter how painful it may be. After Luka defeats the Four Heavenly Knights, a familiar, tremendous voice rings out, congratulating him and invites him to face her. Dumbfounded, he rushes and ignores Tamamo’s warning. At the Monster Lord’s Throne room, Alice confronts Luka, welcoming him and introducing herself as the 16th Monster Lord as if they’ve never met. At first, Luka assumes it’s a joke, until Alice reminds him that as the hero, it’s his duty to slay the Monster Lord. He then realizes that she’s trying to sacrifice herself for peace, just as her mother did before her; the people need a story that will unify them, signaling the end of one age and the start of another. With their Lord defeated, the monsters raging throughout the world will subside, and Luka will be held up as the hero before all. He protests that he doesn’t want to be a hero; Alice sternly maintains that it’s necessary. Gradually Luka starts to put the pieces together – all of the training Alice gave him, the quest to gain each of the Four Spirits, seeing the world together, all of it was leading up to this moment. She says that while traveling the world with him, she gained hope for the future. He retorts that if the future is so hopeful, there’s no need to fight, but she simply repeats that the hope will come to nothing without sacrifice. Even with the Four Heavenly Knights defeated, humanity will never believe the monsters truly subdued if the Monster Lord still lives. Alice doesn’t plan on simply rolling over and dying; Luka must put up a fight otherwise he isn’t worth entrusting the world to. The time for talk ends; ordering Luka to take up his Iron Sword, Alice attacks. If Luka fails to put up a fight, Alice wonders if he was fighting for real, but then uses her powers to create a permanent barrier around the throne room, stating that as far as anyone will know, the Hero and the Monster Lord simply vanished without a trace. She then coils around Luka and rapes him for eternity. After a heated battle in which neither holds back, Luka eventually prevails and strikes Alice to an inch of her life. With a sliver of health remaining, she tells him that she will always treasure their adventure, that the weeks spent traveling by his side were the best of her life, then finally asks him to finish the job and become a true hero by slaying her. If he attacks, Alice commends him as a true hero and dies. Ilias comes down to congratulate the hero, and allows him to claim the treasure chest in the room as it is rightfully his. Inside is the tail ribbon that Luka bought for Alice; Ilias wonders why a monster would cling onto a cheap item such as this, and takes Luka to heaven to make him immortal and personally rape him for eternity, resulting in a Game Over. If Luka does nothing, the battle will end with Luka refusing to strike down Alice. He responds that killing her will go against his beliefs; he cherishes life, not death, and no ideal is worth killing a friend. Alice’s plan isn’t realizing an ideal; she’s simply running away. She insists that with the Monster Lord gone, both sides can begin to work for peace; Luka calls her naive, reminding her of what happened at Plansect Village; once the monsters’ power was broken, the humans would simply take advantage by oppressing them. Alice says that if she isn’t sacrificed, her mother’s death will have been for nothing; Luka responds that her mother couldn’t see outside of her own little part of the picture; all it took was a few seconds of violence from a little girl to bring it all crashing down. Alice has been fixated on the idea that she has to die for the cause – just like Lazarus was, and just like Luka had been. But a world of coexistence needs life, not death, and Luka wants Alice to live to see that world. As Alice looks doubtful, Luka assures they will travel the world once again when coexistence is achieved; surely Alice has yet to taste all of the cuisines in the world. The Four Heavenly Knights have all agreed to stop harassing humans, and the Fake Hero and the Monster Lord cooperating in peace, surely the world will change for a better place for both humans and monsters. However, Ilias comes down, disappointed with Luka; she accuses him of being seduced by Alice and falling to the darkness, and therefore must be punished. Alice sneers and comes to Luka’s defense; if a hero doesn’t fight for others, then what is he? Luka questions the goddess on coexistence between humans and monsters, but is shot down as she firmly states it is impossible. Luka struggles with the conflict between his religion and his ideals for a minute, before concluding that Ilias herself is the main obstacle standing in the way of peace and thus renounces his faith in her, directly pointing his sword at her. In anger, she attacks him, but he uses the water to dodge and then taunts her. With a cruel smile on her face, the goddess announces, in a hardly angelic tone, the castle will become a “Second Remina”, and disappears. Erubetie reports that Angels and Chimera have laid siege on the castle, with Promestein leading the attack. Witnessing several monsters including Granberia and Alma Elma faltering as they meet their matches in the specially-designed Chimeras, Luka attempts to attack Promestein. Using an artificial wind spirit and revealing herself as an Angel, Promestein dodges and the armies she has brought to the Castle rally together. As Luka’s resolve falters, Alice reminds Luka that he’s taken on more difficult challenges, and this time he isn’t alone - she will be his ally throughout the battle. With renewed hope and strength, they charge in to the fight side by side Monsterpedia Entries Alice (1) “A mysterious monster only matched by her mysterious power. With her identity unknown, it’s unsure if there are even any monsters who can match her strength. Though it appears she means no harm to humans, she is merciless if one dares to challenge her. The price for challenging her is pricy, indeed.” Alice (2) “The 16th Monster Lord, outside of the founding Monster Lord, she is the most powerful of them all. Even though she’s very young in the monster world, she holds the loyalty of the Four Heavenly Knights. Though she has a policy for monsters to only attack humans for self-defense, there are many who are seemingly going against it. But in fear of her overwhelming power as the Monster Lord, there are none who dare revolt against her. She has been traveling with Luka for a long time. With Alice absent from the castle, Tamamo seems to be in charge of governmental affairs.” Alice (3) “The 16th Monster Lord, she is known to be the most powerful one since the first generation. She has inherited the will of her mother, and strives for peace with humanity. However, it’s rumored that many monsters are grouping in rebellion, conspiring against her. After fighting Ilias once and losing, she realized that she cannot simply defeat a Goddess. Traveling around the world Ilias controls, she looked for a way to resolve the issue with humanity. But due to her trauma at destroying her mother’s dream as a young child, she can’t quite look at everything with a rational mind… She herself couldn’t escape from the belief that if she, as the Monster Lord, were to be killed by a Hero, that everything would end happy. Finally freed from the temptation of self-sacrifice, she is walking on her own path for the first time.” Attacks First Battle *Concentrate Magic: Attack used as preparation for Monster Lord’s Cruelty. Monster Lord’s Cruelty: Prepared attack that damages four times and leads to a one hit KO. Second Battle *Attack: Normal attack described as “Alipheese attacks”. *Omega Blaze: A scorching whirpool of flame attack and deals heavy damage for one time. *Frost Ozma: Magical power that freezes the air and deals heavy damage for one time. *Monster Lord’s Cruelty: Powerful attack that damages four times for a massive amount of damage. *Magic Concentration: Preparation for Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord’s Cruelty all in one turn. Both Guard and Undine is needed to avoid this. *Tail Bind: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads to Satanic Pressure on the next turn. Satanic Pressure: Binded attack that deals damage. Pleasure Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Eyes of Temptation: Triggers temptation status. Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is an impossible one; Luka’s attacks only deal a very small amount of damage to her. She’ll use Concentrate Magic and end him with Monster Lord’s Cruelty. Fighting her can be avoided, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Overwhelmed by her dark power, an opening within the tip of her tail devours Luka’s penis and forces him to ejaculate repeatedly until he ascends to heaven. Second Battle In her second battle, apply the power of the Elemental Spirits in any order, although it is optimal to use Salamandar last for maximum SP, and wail on her with Serene Demon Sword. Alternately, use mostly regular attacks and repeatedly Meditate to recover health. As demonstrated earlier in earlier parts of the game, her magic is very lethal, with Omega Blaze and Frost Ozma dealing large amounts of damage in just one hit, while Monster Lord’s Cruelty strikes four times each as powerful as the other two magic attacks, although Sylph and Undine should have no problem dodging them. If she uses Magic Concentration, both Guard and Undine is needed to avoid the barrage of Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma and Monster Lord’s Cruelty. If she uses her bind, Struggle for three turns to escape. When Salamander runs out, immediately use her again; without the constant SP replenishment, the fight becomes nearly impossible. With a silver of health remaining, the background music will change and she will ask Luka to finish the job. If he decides to kill, attack with anything, although Quadruple Giga will provide a bit of extra dialogue. If he chooses to spare, Wait or Guard two turns; she will not allow a Surrender nor Request. Succumbing to her deadly magic or pleasurable attacks, she asks if Luka was fighting seriously. She then creates an unbreakable barrier, meaning they’re both trapped in the Monster Lord’s Throne Room forever. With this, the Monster Lord would have happened to vanish, and so did the Hero. Alice then binds Luka with her tail and skillfully uses her vagina techniques to make him orgasm, and this pleasure will continue for all eternity. Evaluations Alice (1) “Defeated effortlessly, huh? As you are now, you have no chance of victory. If you can't find a way to avoid fighting her, you will never be able to move on. Never forget the disgrace you suffered here. Sooner or later, you must defeat this person. Now go, oh brave Luka. I shall wait for the day you destroy the Monster Lord.” Trivia *Alice is the only monster who uses normal attacks, that is, the phrase “Alipheese attacks” appears without a skill header, in battle. *To Luka, “Alice” does not fit her – he thinks it is far too innocent a name for someone like her. *Luka considers Alice to be physically beautiful. *Alice is a classical example of tsundere. Her reactions toward Luka span from being totally ignorant of his fate (especially during the first chapter of the storyline) to saying aloud that Luka’s near-death experience with the Dragon Girl “shortened her life”. In addition to this, her sexual moments with Luka grow increasingly intimate as the story progresses, indicating a softening of her stance against Luka. *Alice seems to have fallen in love with Luka by the end of Chapter 2. This is supported by the Succubus Witch’s prediction, warning Luka that loving a high-level monster would often result in a painful love, as once they mate with their loved ones, they will forever keep him with insatisfied lust. This is also evident with the rape scenes, especially when Alice plucks both of their virginities and after she seals themselves in her throne room. She even exhibits jealousy at the Succubus Village and even berates Luka for receiving a blowjob from Sara. *Alice has inculcated a hatred towards kitsune – this was apparently a result of her being bullied by them when she was young. Tamamo claims that this was part of her plan in educating Alice so that she did not grow up to hate humans. In the Haunted Manor, Alice desperately asks for help from “an evil god, Founding Monster Lord, I don’t care!” to help her escape from the ghosts, stating that she will “stop bullying kitsune” in return for salvation from the ghosts. Despite this, however, she still bullies kitsune, evident in their adventure to the Fox Shrine in Yamatai Village where she pulls on Tamamo’s tails and steals a Kitsune’s tofu. *Alice has an odd fear of ghosts (which she verbally denies), despite being an all-powerful being. This is evident when she makes obvious frightened reactions when the word “ghost” is mentioned. She also stays very close to Luka after he suggests that the Treasure Cave may be haunted by them. Additionally, she faints after the ghosts in the Haunted Mansion appear prior to Chrome’s defeat, and later urges him to leave the ghost-invaded San Ilia with blank eyes. She also acts frightened when she discovers Selene’s ghost. *Despite showing high levels of sexual skill, she only uses three sexual attacks in her battle. Likewise, despite being capable of inflicting all kinds of status ailments with her eyes, the only status effect she inflicts with them in the battle is Temptation. *She is a virgin up until her final canonical rape scene of Chapter 2, where she transforms into her human form and is vaginally penetrated by Luka. **Despite being a virgin until recently, Alice has demonstrated full mastery of numerous vaginal techniques if Luka loses to her in the final battle. Whether this is because she is a monster girl or is a requirement as a Monster Lord is unknown. *Alice was named Alicefeeze for her English name by Torotoro, but was renamed to Alipheese by Rogue. *Alice happens to have a verbal tic: “Hora, hora hora!” (mostly during the sex scenes with Luka though). “Hora” seems to be a word in the Japanese slang Jisho which is a cutesy way of saying “look” or “hey”. This same verbal tic is shared by the Four Heavenly Knights, most notably Tamamo and Granberia. *Alice has stated that the lamias in her clan have two requirements for them to marry a man: **First: The man has to be stronger than the lamia, they must prove their strength by overcoming her. **Second: The man in question must wish to be married to the lamia, a man who is wavering or does not wish to share his life with the lamia is unfit for her. ***These two requirments could possibly lead to a love story between Luca and Alice in Chapter 3. *Alice is referenced in Corruption of Champions: sometimes while wandering the desert, the player will come across a naga with “blue skin” and “a flower in her hair”. She is found cooking a potato over a burning library, shouting “Hora hora!”. Gallery Human Alice.png|Alice in her human form. Scared Alice.jpeg|A VERY frightened Alice. White-eyed Alice.jpg|Alice’s eyes turn a ghastly white in the presence of ghosts. Monstrous Alice.jpg|Alice prepares to devour her victim whole with her lower body. Smiling Alice.jpg|When she smiles… a.png|Alice with her ribbon. Alice Unconscious.png|Unconscious Alice. Alice slow regaining consciousness.png|Alice slowly regaining consciousness while laying on the ground. alice1.png|Alice readying to devour Luka’s energy for abandoning her while she was unconscious. c013.jpg|Child Alice by Jingai Modoki. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Bosses Category:Chapter 3 Main Characters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Ilias Village Category:Lamias Category:Loli Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Monster Lords Category:Optional Fights Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Voracious Monsters